


Fears and Nightmares

by Haedonrocks



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: arthur has nightmares, arthur needs help, therapy mystery, they snuggle together(not couple)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haedonrocks/pseuds/Haedonrocks
Summary: So I was thinking away and I got this idea of a before and after story. In this story, a person is afraid of something in the night while the other comforts the other. Take Mystery and Arthur for example.
Relationships: Arthur & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Kudos: 9





	Fears and Nightmares

Arthur was ahead sleeping away. He decided to go to bed at 9:00 PM as a routine because he needed to work at the Kingsmen Mechanics who was owned by none other, his own uncle, Uncle Lance. He usually wears sweatpants with a t-shirt to bed. It was all going well until Arthur somewhat hear a fearful whine at the other side of his room. He woke up and saw a white, with black and red furred dog who was scared for some reason. During the day, Vivi had ask Arthur to take care of Mystery while she and Lewis were away to vacation. They wanted to spend some time together. Arthur was a little nervous, because he was never a good pet sitter. But from his experience with Galahad, his pet hamster, he believed that he would be able to take care of Mystery. Arthur wonder why Mystery was so scared. Then lighting. A thunder had boom loud and hard enough to make both of them jump. Mystery still whined, lying on the floor with his paws covering his eyes to show how scared he is. Arthur saw this and realized that Mystery was afraid of the thunder outside. 

“It’s ok Mystery, it’s just thunder.” Arthur said trying to calm the scared canine. “There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Again, thunder crashed with loudness. Arthur got out of bed looked outside in the window to see the flash of lighting and the rain dropping down hard enough to hurt someone. He then looked at Mystery who was also looking through the window to see the rain. Arthur was a little bit sad to see Mystery like this. He then went over to him, picked him up and placed him on the bed. “You can sleep on my bed if you want to.” He said. Mystery showed a weak smile and shaking as if he was cold. Arthur got onto the bed and put the blankets over himself and Mystery. Mystery didn’t want the blankets. Instead, he got out of them and went towards Arthur who was half asleep. He scooted closer to him and put his head onto Arthur’s chest. As a result, Arthur put his arm around Mystery to show that he was safe. Mystery was now calm and ready to sleep. Even with the thunder going on, Mystery felt protected by Arthur. Then, they both drifted to sleep as they hear the sounds of the rain going soft and the thunder was no where to be heard again. 

It was half a year since the gang got back together again. Lewis and Vivi loved each other once more, Lewis forgives Arthur, and most of all, they learn the truth of the incident. Lewis and Vivi had covered from that and had forgotten all about it. But Arthur, he never gotten over it. He spent a year trying to find his best friend only to realized that he killed him. Even if the others told him he was possessed, he would say it was his fault for letting it happen. He said he deserved to get his arm ripped off by a kitsune while his best friend who mistakenly thinks that Arthur killed him out of jealousy, almost kills him. He was disappointed that he didn’t die, but yet he wants to be alive just to suffer more. 

He was sleeping in his bed. It was night out without any rain or thunder. Both Lewis and Vivi were out investigating some paranormal, but Arthur was tired and need to rest. As he was sleeping, he gets the same nightmare he always gets when he is sleeping. The nightmare was the incident. He saw himself in the cave with the whole gang. Lewis takes Arthur with him to the left path while Vivi and Mystery take the right path. As they get to where the ledge was, Arthur’s heartbeat gets faster. He wants to scream, but can’t. He wants to wake up, but something is not letting him. As if there was someone controlling his mind to make him see his fears. He then feels a tingling in his left arm and looks at it. It’s changing color. His whole arm was turning green. He then heard a voice “Push him.” It says. Arthur wanted to ignore the voice inside his head but it kept repeating, “Push him.” and “Kill Lewis.” Arthur was breathing hard but he couldn’t hear it. Then, his right foot took a step closer at Lewis who was looking down at the spikes below. Then his left foot, right, left. His steps were getting more quick as if he was running. Arthur was screaming help at Lewis but it was just silence. Then, it happened. He looked in the eyes of Lewis who was falling to his death. After that, he woke up. Sat up on the bed, breathing hard as he felt his heartbeat rate up fast. He then gotten up out of bed, looked at his left arm to see it wasn’t there. He looked over to the dresser to his robotic arm on the stand. He walked out of his bedroom and into the bathroom where in the mirror, he saw his reflection. He was scared, distressed, and felt like his time was about to come. He then started to cry, tears flow from his cheeks and onto the sink. He sat on the floor, his hand covering his face, and his back on the wall.

Mystery was downstairs sleeping away cozzy on the couch. He was staying over at Arthur’s house because he wanted to help Arthur with his problems. His ears heard some sort of crying and woke up. He heard it coming from upstairs and wanted to know what was going on. As he got up, the crying stopped and heard a light switch turned off while they walked to the bedroom. He looked through the doorway to see Arthur sitting on the side of the bed, looking down on the floor. Mystery knew this was the nightmare Arthur had. “Arthur.” He said trying to get Arthur’s attention. He was still looking at the ground. He is too focus of thinking about the nightmare that he didn’t hear Mystery call his name. Mystery cleared his throat and spoke a little bit louder. “Arthur.” This time, Arthur has his full attention and looks directly at the dog who looks concerned. “Are you ok?” Mystery asks. 

“I’m fine, Mystery. Just another nightmare.” Arthur said depressed. He then looks out the window to see the dark sky and the moon and stars shining.

“The same one?” Mystery asks. Arthur nods as his response. Mystery walked towards the bed, jumped on and went closer to Arthur only to give him a nudge on his side. “I’m really sorry that it had to happen. I’m going to make sure you stop having those nightmares.” He said looking at where his left arm used to be. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Arthur said. Mystery was now confused. 

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter?” He says concerned. 

Arthur sighs. “I deserve this. After what I have done.”

“No you don’t.” Mystery says. “You never deserved this in the first place.” 

“But I killed him, Mystery. You said so yourself.” Arthur lays down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. 

“Yeah, but I also said you were possessed. You didn’t kill him on purpose.” Mystery had his two front paws on top of Arthur’s chest while looking directly at him. “Look Arthur, I know you won’t let it go, but you need to. What happened in the past, stays in the past.” 

Arthur then sat right back up. “I try to Mystery. But all the time, I think about. When I see Lewis, the investigations, my robotic arm. It won’t go away.” He starts sobbing again. He looks away at Mystery so he won’t see him crying. 

Mystery felt his pain and wanted to comfort him. He put his paw on Arthur’s back and pats it. “It’s okay, I’m right here with you.” Mystery says calmly. “It may not go away. That’s the reason why I’m here. To help you relieve from that pain.” Mystery was a great helper. He does this normally with Vivi or Lewis when they were traumatized before like a therapist. 

“Thanks, I’m glad you're here. I really didn’t know what to do without you.” Arthur said stopping himself from crying. 

“Your welcome. Anyway, you need sleep.” Mystery says before he gets down from the bed. “I’ll check on you in the morning.” Before he walked out the door. Arthur said something that made him stop.

“But what if I get them again? I’m scared to go back to sleep.” Arthur says worried. Mystery needed to think about it. Then he remembered two years ago when he was scared of the thunder storm. Arthur helped calm him down and snuggled with him. Mystery thought he could do the same thing. 

“How strong is your bed?” He asks. To Arthur, he was confused on why he said that. 

“Well it’s strong enough to hold at least 2,000 pounds.” He said. It was because it was a homemade king’s bed. He always thought that his last name meant something to him. Being rich was one thing he hoped to be but couldn’t happen. So in order to remind himself of his last name’s meaning, he built a king size bed and bought a mattress and sheets that were orange colored because it was his favorite color. 

Mystery walked into a huge space in front of the bed and transformed into his kitsune form. Arthur was a little surprised when he did this. Then Mystery carefully got on the bed, trying not to break it. To Mystery’s amusement, the bed didn’t creak a little. He took the covers over himself and Arthur just like last time when Arthur did the same thing. He laid down on a pillow faced across from Arthur. Arthur didn’t move a muscle because he didn’t know what to do in this situation. “Don’t you remember this from before?” Mystery asked. 

“I kinda do.” Arthur said trying to figure out what was going. Then it hit him, he helped Mystery with the thunder storm before he knew about his true form. He thought it would help Mystery be calm with the storm and now Mystery is doing the same thing. “I remember now. I helped you through the night.” 

“Yeah, I’m really glad that you did that. And now it’s my turn.” Mystery had gotten closer to Arthur. From what he remembered, he grabbed Arthur around his arms and hugged him close to his fluffy chest. Then his tails wrapped around Arthur and himself for more comfort. “I hope this helps.” Mystery said.

“Yeah, I really needed this.” Arthur said happily. He now got someone to help him through the night. Arthur drifted to sleep while Mystery watched him. Mystery smiled, licked his forehead, and laid his lower jaw onto Arthur’s head. He too also drifted to sleep. Mystery was now glad that he got to do the same thing. He would always help Arthur with his problems and do whatever he can to get rid of them for good.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you didn't know. I'm the same person who made Fox in Disguise. And unfortunately, I'm canceling it because I feel no motivation to finish it even though I made one episode and stopped in the second one. Anyway, I make these stories on Tumblr if you want to see more.


End file.
